Such a facial sauna is known, for example, from the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,349 A. The known facial sauna is fitted with a total of four vapor delivery means of different construction, i.e. one substantially cup-shaped vapor delivery mask, one vapor delivery tube with an open end, one vapor delivery tube with an end closed by a brush, and one vapor delivery tube with an end closed by a piece of foam material. When the known facial sauna is used with the vapor delivery mask, which issues a wide jet of vapor, a user will position his/her face at a distance to the vapor delivery mask which is felt to be comfortable. When using the facial sauna with the vapor delivery nozzle with open end, which gives off a comparatively narrow vapor jet, a user must approach with his/her face considerably more closely to the facial sauna so as to utilize the comparatively concentrated vapor jet for the treatment of only a small skin portion, as desired, which has the result that the user must bend more closely towards the facial sauna which is, for example, positioned on a table surface, which in its turn leads to a less comfortable body position and may lead to painful muscular tensions in the back region in the case of a longer period of use.